Fairy Tail Chapter 378
by BlackLynx17
Summary: When this chapter came out I was freaking out. I bet my cousin 50 that Mest was going to save Wendy when she first went on her own, she didn't take the bet because she said that was what probably was going to happen. So many fans of mine freaked out and reviewed to me about this chapter. The second I finished it I wanted to write a fanfiction so here it is. Hope you enjoy. GO FT!


**BlackLynx17: THIS CHAPTER WAS FULL OF WENDYXMEST! Or at least, the last page was. I was inspired to write about the chapter, my first time doing so I believe. Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_

Warnings filled up my screen and completely cut me off from what I was doing, shutting down as the screens flashed red and the alarms went off. All around me people went into a frenzy in the room, scrambling to see what they could do to protect themselves from FACE! I slammed my hands down on the computer; it took too long for me to warn Jellal. It barely left me anytime to try and shut down FACE from the Council Headquarters, which I learned three minutes ago was impossible. A timer appeared on the screen, five minutes left.

"DAMMIT!" I growled slamming my hands on the computer again.

The screen went blank then my files came back online; I blinked and hastily started typing away. If there wasn't a way to stop FACE from here then that only means I'll have to stop it from the inside. First I'll have to locate it though. I started looking through all the files and data from years back, my eyes speed reading through everything looking for the words FACE. I was running out of time. My fingers started to cramp and sweat lingered down my forehead as I typed for our dear lives.

Nothing, nothing, nothing! There was nothing in here! Everyone's only hope was Fairy Tail, but their guild was destroyed! I know all of them escaped, they wouldn't go out in a bang like that, but they probably had their hands full right now. They were counting on me, or at least would if they knew I was still on their team... I wouldn't go that far but I still did care for them. Come on, there has to be something. I typed endlessly away, counting down from five minutes in my head, and finally found something. The file was encrypted it and as I tried to decrypt the code I only had a minute left.

50 seconds.

...

40 seconds.

...

30 secon-

DONE! I sped read through the file, found the location, and teleported out of there! Come on, come on! I only had 25 seconds!

...

I wasted 10 seconds just staring at her, tears shining in her eyes. I wasted another 5 seconds wondering if she saw me and if that's why she was crying.

"I hope we can be friends again."

Again?

"We will."

Before I could even fathom on what was about to or going to happened, I teleported to the two of them then teleported far, far away.

"Just in time!"

I landed on my knees and gasped as I stared off into the distance at the large explosion. She-she- she was going to die. She was going to kill herself to protect everyone, she-she-

I gasped again and stared down at Wendy, watching her sleep silently with Charlie in her arms. I took a shaky breath and placed my hand over her heart, hearing it beat underneath it. Once the fact sunk in that she was alive and safe in my arms I calmed down. In fact, I smiled.

"Geez, she went way overboard..."

I shook my head and chuckled lightly as I looked back at the smoke rising in the air.

"I'd never have expected them to destroy FACE; these two little heroes."

Wendy stated to moan and scrunch her face together. Her eyes started fluttering open as looked up at me.

"Am I in heaven?" She whispered, tears still in her eyes.

"Depends, is this what heaven looks like to you?" I asked with a grin.

She nodded, "yeah, with you as my angel."

My grin dropped and Wendy closed her eyes. She suddenly opened them back up and looked in her arms, seeing Charlie.

"Charlie!" She gasped hugging her close.

Against my will, I set them both down on the ground so she could stand up and move on her own.

"Charlie, Charlie." Wendy whispered.

She raised her hand over her and I grabbed it.

"Wendy don't, you don't have the magic." I said.

"But Charlie!"

"Is fine, I'll take the two of you to a healer. Everything will be fine." I told her getting up.

"Charlie... so this isn't a dream." She said.

I tried to help her up, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she just looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I wasn't going to get there in time, if it wasn't for you and Charlie then the world would have been doomed right now."

She smiled lightly at me and withdrawn her hand from my hand, hugging Charlie close to her.

"Um Mest, I need a little help. I can't feel my legs right now." She whispered.

My cheeks warmed as I learned down to pick her up, placing one arm on her back while the other went under her legs.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Not a problem." I said teleporting us to the Council hospital.

It had the best healers in Fiore there and that was exactly what Wendy and Charlie needed right now.

"Councilman Doranbolt." The receptionist said when I teleported in.

"I need you to take care of these too, it's an emergency." I told her.

"R-right away!" She said then ran off into the back.

"Mest, everyone else is fighting right now." Wendy told me.

"I know, you were fighting as well."

"No, I mean I don't have time to-"

"Yes you do. You can't help anyone in the condition you're in."

She bit her lips and looked down at Charlie.

"Don't wait for me, go. Go instead of me, help Fairy Tail Mest."

I blinked and that's when the doctors came rolling in a gurney. I placed Wendy down on it but she grabbed my shirt before they rolled her off.

"Please, help them."

I put my hands over hers and smiled a little, "I am a part of Fairy Tail, aren't I?"

The relief of emotions that passed by her face was surprising. She smiled and nodded her head, letting me go.

"I'll come back for you, until then rest easy."

"Good luck Mest."

She was in good hands now, real good hands. Now it was time for me to fulfill my promise and kick some Tartaros asses. I'm sure Lahar could handle everything else without me now that FACE was stopped.

I wonder how Natsu and everyone else was going to react when I teleport in and started kicking ass?


End file.
